Allegiances Masterlist
ALLEGIANCES MASTERLIST Clan leaders, deputies, medicine cats and medicine cat apprentices. = Order all cats canonically, the first being the oldest, and the newest ranks at the bottom. List character name and current IGN (to find current IGN, log on to the server and do /seen (old ign). The most recent IGN will pop up.). = ThunderClan LEADERS Blackstar'' IGN: AdoraKitty'' Cedarstar IGN: PigeonPants Snakestar IGN: vhs_dreamer Briarstar IGN: spooked_wav Heavystar IGN: xXWolficXx Flamestar IGN: Mythiea Bearstar IGN: brownbearblood - DEPUTIES Lifegrove IGN: VicaJ2004 Lynxdust IGN: tabbytuft Splashpuddle IGN: Plutohawk Sundrop IGN: Xeirys - MEDICINE CATS Goosefrog IGN: peppaapig Batfrost IGN: gayystripe Mountaindew IGN: Grayteeth Willowheart IGN: InfernalPupp Martenheart IGN: ---'' Sandwillow ''IGN: Rodimvs Quicksilver IGN: gaystripe Sunnyheart IGN: Plutohawk Feathershine IGN: Catnissa Graydawn IGN: ivylle - MEDICINE CAT APPRENTICES Russetpaw IGN: SpacedaCat Lostheart IGN: ___Eren___ WindClan LEADERS Birdstar IGN: peppaapig Furystar IGN: Canadakingz Cloverstar IGN: knoxska Emeraldstar IGN: peppaapig Rubblestar IGN: Rodimvs Hawkstar IGN: SaltyNewt - DEPUTIES Grayteeth IGN: ControlledChaos Frost''fang'' IGN: Foxehhh Meadowleaf IGN: violinsce Violetshade IGN: peachblood Mintflower IGN: InfernalPupp - MEDICINE CATS Birchforest IGN: mycatfarts (?) Bramble''tooth'' IGN: bluekitkat Cherrygrove IGN: ReiningDeer Greenleaf IGN: Rodimvs Heatherspring IGN: LizzardLady Dewpool IGN: firelaunch1 Rosetail IGN: Magibear Fox''fur'' IGN: Foxehhh Redwillow IGN: RedRiese Stonefang IGN: Oswaldepic Leafshade IGN: Umbsol Oatleap IGN: WafflyPorschey - MEDICINE CAT APPRENTICES Oddpaw IGN: plokonus Plumpaw IGN: Polarbearing RiverClan LEADERS Shimmerstar IGN: negirl4life Vixenstar IGN: bloodiedcolors Pebblestar IGN: mccoz101 Birchstar IGN: SnowyDraws Spiderstar IGN: __Moonie__ Snowstar IGN: sophiegirl29 - DEPUTIES Owlfeather IGN: PawsAndATail Whitefrost IGN: Natatrix Tigersong IGN: peachblood - MEDICINE CATS Runningfire IGN: pigeonpants Moonblossom IGN: peppaapig Sootpurr IGN: Dawn2233 Strawberry IGN: SaltySpeck Shineturtle IGN: SpacedaCat Brokencry IGN: VanillaMulti Quietsong IGN: peachblood Milkypool IGN: xcreamsoda Clouddream IGN: SaltySpeck Buckantler IGN: thatonebassfan Shellswirl IGN: _Wildx - MEDICINE CAT APPRENTICES Toadpaw IGN: NeeksTheBae Meadowpaw IGN: Rudinn_ Appletree IGN: ''--- '''ShadowClan' LEADERS Savagestar IGN: Cake_Me Sunstar IGN: KoolKid Applestar IGN: Oswaldepic Brackenstar IGN: xXKazumiXx Alderstar IGN: Rudinn_ Pinestar IGN: SpacedaCat Nightstar IGN: _Wildx Dawnstar IGN: icecoffeecat - DEPUTIES Deadmouse IGN: gaystripe Greenbriar IGN: NorthLights_ - MEDICINE CATS Rowanleaf IGN: Negirl4god Brackenleaf IGN: InfernalPupp Sandwillow IGN: 4EvsWhovian Oakblossom IGN: NorthLights_ Flamewhisper IGN: Foxehhh Mistyfate IGN: Oswaldepic Goldenstep IGN: pawsie Silverspeckle IGN: MeowPazzow Rowanclaw IGN: Rodimvs Rosetail IGN: peachblood Rosecloud IGN: MagiBear Cricketshard IGN: o0Chell_River0o Twistedwolf IGN: KittyCatGamer2 - MEDICINE CAT APPRENTICES Lostpaw IGN: PawsAndATail Softpaw IGN: Saturn_Return SkyClan LEADERS Petalstar IGN: XXBlood_FangXX Batstar IGN: PigeonPants Crimsonstar IGN: bloodiedcolors Rainstar IGN: milkxhoney Silverstar IGN: MeowPazzow - DEPUTIES Moondapple IGN: totoro_love Eclipsestorm IGN: Oswaldepic - MEDICINE CATS Palerose IGN: spooked_wav Barkwhisker IGN: SpacedaCat Smallflight IGN: ninesdakitteh Lightpetal IGN: ArtsyMeme Tawnyflower IGN: peppaapig Featherfall IGN: Jerrylyn - MEDICINE CAT APPRENTICES Thymepaw'' IGN: _Rika_'' BloodClan LEADERS Phoenix IGN: SophiaL English IGN: spooked_wav Adder IGN: Adorakitty Cobra IGN: Oswaldepic Innocence IGN: Dianeon Darling IGN: SaltySpeck Solitaire IGN: Grayteeth Littlewolf IGN: pigeonpants Sap IGN: _Spoot_ Bernard IGN: VanillaMulti Rushstrike IGN: mccoz101 - DEPUTIES Fallacy IGN: Rudinn_ Chain IGN: CanadaKingz Tribe FIRETELLERS Snow that Rests on Floor IGN: SnowyDraws Fireteller IGN: ninesdakitteh STONETELLERS Eagle that Floats On Air IGN: Catnissa - HERITORS Ice that Cracks Hard Stone IGN: RedRiese Moss that Covers Sharp Stone IGN: legocat139 The Pack ALPHA MALES Bucky IGN: ___Eren___ - ALPHA FEMALES Frieda IGN: Rodimvs Bernadette IGN: legocat139 Category:Masterlists Category:Navigation